The Breakup
by TL22
Summary: A slightly different version of Rory and Dean's Breakup at the dance marathon. Jess still gets Rory, but a little twist added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I always thought Shane got a raw deal so here is a slightly altered version of the break up at the dance marathon.

**THE BREAKUP**

Dean was seething inside. Why was that jerk Jess even here? But he knew why he was here; to aggravate him. Jess's girlfriend Shane was leaning back with her ankles crossed looking bored out of her mind. He was here to support, his girlfriend, Rory Gilmore.

"Dean, Dean." He looked up and Lorelai was calling for him. She beckoned him over. "Dean I have broken my heel, you need to take my place or we will be disqualified."

Dean took Rory in his arms. The comfortable feeling of old was not there. Once all he could think about was having Rory in his arms. She felt strange. He never thought in his wildest dreams would holding Rory in his arms feel wrong. But it felt wrong. Very wrong.

Rory could have conversed about anything under the sun, but no, she had to start talking about Jess.

"Dean I can't stand Jess. Why is he here?" Why is he with that blonde floozy? Jess is a Jerk. Then Rory called out to Jess. "I am so sick of seeing you sitting there."

Jess Jess Jess that was all she could talk about. Dean had an epiphany. This was bullshit. He reached around and took Rory's arm off his waist. "Rory, I am done."

Dean then looked over to Jess and started walking toward him. Jess looked around as to see if there was anyone to intercede. Dean wasn't going to catch him sitting. So he rose and walked to meet Dean.

To Jess's great surprise; Dean walked right past him. He turned to see where Dean was going. Dean stopped in front of Shane.

"Shane I have a question for you."

"Hey you can't talk to my girlfriend."

Ignoring Jess Dean continued on. "Shane would you like to come with me and let's find some breakfast?" Dean then extended his arm.

Shane looked at her boyfriend; then back at Dean. "I'd love to." She then took his extended hand and stood up.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going with my girlfriend?

"Oh yeah Jess, I forgot. I'm breaking up with you."

"What do you mean Shane? Breaking up with me why?"

Shane looked thoughtful then loudly replied. "You suck at kissing"

Dean and Shane walked hand in hand. They stopped in front of Jess. Dean patted Jess on the head and pointed to Rory. She is all yours buddy boy. Have a great life."

Jess watched Shane and Dean. walk away. Her arm linked with his arm. Then he turned to Rory who stood forlornly at the center of the gymnasium. He never expected this. Did he really like Rory or did he just pursue her to aggravate Dean who he intensely disliked. She was his now.

Jess walked over to Rory. "That was weird."

"I got dumped Jess. I never thought Dean would humiliate me like this."

"Yeah, he did a pretty rotten thing. Just shows how low class he is."

She now had Jess. But the nagging doubts started in. "He's not low class Jess." She said softly.

The nagging doubts also coursed through Jess's mind. He now had her. He was scared. Jess realized that he did not have a clue in hell as what to do with her.

Six blocks away Shane and Dean were sitting in a booth of an all night diner; sipping coffee, awaiting their order of blueberry pancakes. Dean knew from school that despite Shane's gum chewing flippant personality; that she was a bright lively girl. "You know Shane you saved me from looking like an ass when you took my hand." Dean laughed. "I would have looked real stupid standing there."

"To tell you the truth Dean, I was pretty fed up with Jess's crap. I was getting ready to dump him. I had no idea what you wanted when you walked over; so when you asked me to breakfast; I thought to myself. What a dramatic way to end a relationship. Thank you Dean."

Their pancakes arrived and the young couple ate in silence. Dean finished his pancakes and waited for Shane to finish hers before he spoke. "Shane would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?"

Shane looked up at Dean and smiled. "I'd love to."

**A/N **This is intended to be a one shot story, but if people are interested I could continue this after I finish my other GG story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **If you think you have read this chapter someplace else, you most likely have. I posted this as a stand alone story under another name. The more I thought about it, I realized it should be chapter two of the Breakup.

**A Beautiful Spring Night**

It was a Saturday night and a young couple was strolling hand in hand; discussing the movie they had just seen. Seeing Doose's ice cream shoppe they decided to split one of the overpriced but delicious banana splits.

The night was beautiful and the scent of Lilac's was carried on the soft wind. The young couple decided that eating their ice cold creamy repast indoors would be wasting a beautiful night. So they walked to the town square and choose a bench away from the lights of the street and hidden in the shadow of the night.

Placing their cardboard container filled with the delicious flavours of ice cream and hot chocolate syrup between them, they started taking dainty portions so the sweet treat would last longer. The boy plucked a cherry and the girl knocked the cherry off his spoon. "I want the cherry." She said laughingly.

"No it's mine." The boy said and reclaimed the cherry. This started a duel of plastic spoons between the two laughing teens. Suddenly their intimate moment was shattered by the sound of violent yelling. Looking up they saw a couple they both knew well; a boy with wild hair loudly arguing with a pretty girl with a brunette ponytail.

The boy reached over and took the girls hand. "You know it's funny how things work out."

"I agree and they so badly wanted to be together. All that sneaking around behind our backs when we were dating them. You can never tell can you?"

The boy squeezed the girls hand gently. "You're right you can never tell. I love you Shane."

"We found each other in our darkest moments. I am so glad they cheated behind our backs. I love you also Dean.

Their joyful intimate moment ruined by strife; the couple picked up their container and walked away.


End file.
